The Human Who Surpassed Gods
by DetroitKing
Summary: When Krillin does some special training instructed by Master Roshi he becomes more powerful than he thought was humanly possible.


Chapter 1: Training Results

All the Z warriors were training for the android attack in 3 years. Goku was training with Piccolo and Gohan, Vegeta was doing gravity training, Yamcha and Tien were out training by themselves, and Krillin was training with Master Roshi.

"Master Roshi, I have to really amp up my training, I know I can never match the Saiyans but I need to get strong enough for the androids." Krillin said

"Krillin, don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure one day you can surpass the likes of Goku and Vegeta." Roshi said

"What do you mean Master Roshi? How can I ever surpass those two?"

"You just have to train hard enough, maybe try a special training regime."

"A special training regime? Like what?"

"Something simple, something ordinary, like 1000 push ups, 1000 sit ups, 1000 squats, and 100 km runs every single day."

"Aw come on Master Roshi! I did 1000 push ups as a kid!"

"Not every single day for 3 years."

"I doubt this will work, but it's worth a shot. Anything else?"

"Yeah no AC or heater and eat only a banana for breakfast."

"Alright fine, I'm gonna get to training right away!" Krillin said as he went off to train.

"Good luck out there." Roshi said

* * *

3 years later

Krillin repeated his training every day until the androids finally showed themselves. He really didn't feel any increase other than getting buffer but soon he would get the shock of his life...

"Yamcha, are you alright?" Krillin asked after giving him a senzu bean.

"Yeah, can't believe I let that bastard get me. Hey, is that Goku? Yamcha said

"Yeah and it looks like the androids are right after him!" Krillin said

"And piccolo and Tien are after them!" Yamcha said

"We should follow." Krillin said

"Right." Yamcha agreed

Gohan went with Krillin and Yamcha after the others. They all landed in a deserted land and prepared for battle.

A while into the fight between Goku and Android 19, Goku wasn't looking so well. He was holding his chest and breathing hard, he was suffering from the heart virus.

"Hey Goku! Switch with me." said Krillin as everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Krillin are you insane! He'll kill you!" Yamcha said

"I want to see the results of my training, and Goku can't keep this up any longer." Krillin argued

"He's right, Goku will die if this goes on. Krillin, are you sure you're ready?" Piccolo said

"Y-Yeah, I'm sure." Krillin responded

Krillin then switched with Goku and Yamcha took him home. Krillin was now standing face to face with the android, and looked a little nervous,

"According to my data, you are weak and have a 0% chance in defeating me Krillin. My mission is to kill Son Goku, bring him back and I'll let you live." Android 19 said

"W-Well you'll have to go through me!" Krillin shouted

"Vnqery well." Android 19 said as he flew straight towards Krillin at light speed, but to Krillin he was actually going a lot slower and could see him coming. He threw out his fist, striking Android 19 in the face and making his entire body explode upon impact. Everyone, Krillin and Gero included, were all completely shocked at what they just saw.

 _'How can this be? How could #19 be defeated so easily by this human?! At this rate I'll have to awake those two...'_ Gero thought to himself while staring in disbelief.

"What the hell happened? I didn't even see Krillin move..." Piccolo said

"He beat him with one punch."

Everyone looked up to see Vegeta landing towards them.

"How do you know he beat him in one punch?" Gohan asked

"I saw him, he was fast but I saw him move his fist and destroy that android with a single blow. Either the androids are weaker than I thought, or Krillin is stronger than we all realized." Vegeta explained

Krillin didn't hear any of this though as he was lost in his own thoughts.

 _'Did I really just beat that guy with one punch? Could Master Roshi's training have actually worked?'_

"Don't think you've won yet! I'll activate #17 and 18 and then you'll all be dead!" Gero shouted as he made a smoke bomb and quickly made his escape.

"Dammit he got away, and we can't sense him either." Vegeta said

"Another problem, Gero mentioned two more androids but Trunks said there were only two, so why are there four now?" Piccolo said

"That's because I never saw those androids in my future." said Trunks as he arrived to the battlefield.

"So the ones we just fought were never in your timeline?" Krillin asked

"That's right, I don't know if this is because I traveled back in time or what." Trunks said

"So these androids #17 and 18 were the ones from you're future?" Vegeta asked

"Yeah they're teenagers, a boy and a girl. Although I'm not sure what their actual age is, anyways we need to split up and find Gero before those androids are activated." Trunks said

"Our best bet is to find his lab, but we have no idea where that is." Piccolo said

Just then they saw Bulma flying towards them in a helicopter.

"I think she can help us with that." Krillin said

They told Bulma the situation and luckily she knew a lot about before he even became an android. She told them where to find his lab and they all quickly scattered to go find it as soon as possible. Krillin on the other hand didn't know his own speed, he was now moving so fast he went around the Earth 10 times in a minute and didn't even realize. Gero saw Krillin looking around but decided to avoid him because he could get killed. Eventually Gero made it to his lab and actived androids 17 and 18, the Z warriors were soon at his door. Also Vegeta found out that trunks was his son from the future.

"They're here! Quickly go and kill them!" Gero shouted

"Actually, here's a better idea." 17 said as he kicked off Gero's head and destroyed it as soon as the Z warriors blew off the door.

"Oh look, we have company. Hey 18, how about you go and activate Android 16 for us." 17 said

"What? Another android? I'll never let you release him!" Trunks shouted as he powered up to super saiyan and shot an energy blast that destroyed the whole lab. He was shocked to see 17 and 18 now further away and without a scratch on them. They then activated Android 16 and flew off.

"Dammit! Now there's three of them!" Trunks said in fustration

"Well if you're all going to stand here I'll go take them on myself." Vegeta said

"Father that's crazy, you'll be killed!" Trunks said

"Quiet boy." Vegeta replied

"I'm telling you, we have to wait for Go-ACK! Trunks couldn't finish because Vegeta punched him in the gut and flew after the androids.

"That damn idiot, what does he think he's doing?!" said Piccolo

"We should follow him, even though most likely he'll just tell us to fuck off." Krillin said and they flew towards Vegeta's location.

* * *

"You'll be fighting me." 18 said

"Alright, but first tell me something." Vegeta said

"What?" 18 asked

"Do androids such as yourself experience fear?!" Vegeta said as he began powering up and the ground was shattering beneath him. The Z warriors could all sense Vegeta's power skyrocketing and knew what was happening, Vegeta is now a super saiyan.

Once done Vegeta just looked at 18 with a smirk.

"Wow, really, you're copying my hairstyle?" 18 said sarcastically

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a woman." was all Vegeta said and the the two engaged in battle.

 **So that's a wrap, leave a review and tell me what you guys thought of the story. If you're wondering exactly how strong Krillin got just know that in 100 push ups, sit ups, squats, and 10 km runs Saitama went from wall level to star level(watch SethTheProgrammer) so imagine Krillin, who's already planet level at this time, doing 1000 push ups, sit ups, squats, and 100 km runs everyday for 3 years...Yeah he's pretty op but not stronger than the Grand Priest and Zeno. Catch you guys later.**


End file.
